What Would I Have To Do To Love You
by That dragon From Earth
Summary: My first try at a A&O story, this is now a full story that i will progress on. Humphrey took some pain telling the truth and now he must make his way home and find Kate, what will happen after that though? T Cause of obvious reasons within story (discriptive blood and some fighting) I dont own any characters from Alpha and Omega, and i may have a few future OC's...
1. Chapter 1

_What would I Have To Do To Love You…_

**TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ THIS ALREADY: JUST A GRAMMAR UPDATE AND A BIT MORE EXPLAINING ON MY PART. Alright guys, I did a minor grammar update since I found a few errors myself. I'm coming up with a good story to try and build off of this one-shot. Its all up to you so please let me know if I should go on with this story. READ BOTTOM TOO.**

It was a calm and peaceful sunny day. Birds chirped songs all day long and animals bustled about as the day started its daylight hours. Jasper Park was a home to many, but the most interesting home of all was the pack of wolves in the vicinity. They never bothered humans much and tended to hunting as any carnivorous animal would, and summer was well on the way.

Humphrey, a once happy and very charismatic omega, was depressed and sad. He was obviously still trying to get over Kate, whom he loved…or still loves…or maybe even can't love. However Humphrey attempted to interpret it, it was still the fact that he loved her and simply can't live with himself if something happened to her. Humphrey was in his small cave-like overhang that he still considered a den. He wanted to shed a tear but couldn't. then he heard a stick snap. His ears shifted to locate the startling noise to find it was his friends. Salty, Shakey and Mooch had been over frequently since _that day _to try and cheer him up but that never happened.

"Humphrey?…Shakey spoke up.

Humphrey just looked at them then away. Then he looked at them again.

"Hey guys… what are you doing here?"

"We were just trying to send you word that lunch was hunted" Salty spoke.

"You know cause its good for you to eat…"

"I'm not hungry…"

"Well that doesn't matter…Cause…WOLFPILE!" Mooch surprised.

Humphrey smiled in slow motion as he saw all of them laugh and jump on him. They all clumped into a makeshift ball and were blurting out laughing as the four best friends plopped allover the place in a pile. Salty, Shakey and Mooch stopped when they heard Humphrey's familiar happy, joke-strewn laughing. It brought memories back.

"Hey you sure you don't want to eat?"

"Yeah…well you know what I will join you guys after a while ok?"

"Alright then we will see you there!" they called out as they left.

Humphrey smiled to himself. He can't forget his friends, or else there would be nothing left for him. That would probably make him want to-

"Humphrey? My cousin, Winston want to see you." Hutch called and walked from the woods.

"Huh? What?"

"You heard me, you better go up there cause I think its important."

"Alright, hey I heard food was here should I -"

"Go to our pack leader first, he told me to make sure of that too"

"…ok…" Humphrey walked from his den and Hutch went with him.

"Do you have any idea why?" Humphrey then asked

"I was instructed to not tell you however, cousin, you might like it."

There was a stroke of hope in Humphrey's eyes and mind for a second. Was it possible? Kate?…He pushed the thought from his head and forced himself to believe it was something else, what would that possibly be though? A flash image of Kate exploded into Humphrey's head for a second and disappeared. His vision returned and he realized that he could see her families den already. He looked off to his right and saw that everyone was gathered for today's catch. Most of them he recognized but didn't personally know.

"I will see you later cousin.." Hutch left for his take on the meal.

Humphrey continued to move towards the leaders' den. The scene was beautiful. On the path up a small and slightly steep hill, Humphrey could see the entire valley. The area below was a basin like valley where everyone was eating. Pine trees and a mass wilderness environment surrounded the area. There was a large path leading from this basin to a large, long gone river chasm that formed long ago. Humphrey made his way up the path and there was another flat plateau like area. As he walked up he looked up and saw a log the provided a bridge for the rocky cliffs that over watched the entire area. He knew where the den was already, he walked a sharp right and up towards the cliffs.

He could see the cave already. As he walked up to it he looked away and used his paw to knock a permission message. When he did so he heard the deep king-like voice of Winston acknowledge for him to enter.

"Come in." The pack leader Winston told

Doing as he asked, Humphrey stepped into the den.

"You asked for me? Sir?" Humphrey realized the much needed respect for Winston.

"Yes…I'm to ask something of you, important you see."

Humphrey looked behind him to see Kate eating some of the families own caribou. Eve looked up and eyed him suspiciously, and Lilly wasn't eating. Kate looked up.

"Ehem…why don't we go for a walk."

Humphrey snapped out of it and followed him out. He dared to not look back. When they stepped outside they spoke once more.

"Listen Humphrey…" Winston spoke and looked over the valley from the cliff.

"I know you have been suffering…for my daughter…"

Humphrey stood straight and listened to Winston.

"And I know you…well do I have to tell you?"

"No sir…you're…right…" Humphrey tensed.

" Well?…"

At that moment Humphrey could not speak. He froze. Either he was in trouble or he was in deep trouble. He was trying to make a sentenced when-

"I'm going get you trained to be a Beta."

"Sir?"

"Listen Humphrey, you don't need to worry…your secret is safe… I have seen it since she was a pup, you have done nothing but care about her by making her laugh and keeping her happy, then she gets married…I know it was like a nail to the heart but its pack law… but the best I can do for you is to get you trained as a Beta, then you can see her more…"

Humphrey stuttered…this confirmed no chance of being able to tell her…he would only fall in love over again and his heart would be shattered forever. He wouldn't be able to live if he got closer…it would only drive him farther from her than ever…

"…I'm sorry but I can't accept your offer…"

"Hmm…"

"I'm leaving the pack tomorrow. I know what your trying to do to help but I cant… it will only make me miss her more. I thank you though. She has been my drive to stay here and be the fun-loving Omega but she love someone else now, I wanted her to be happy, and it seems to me she is without me, my job here is done…"

"Humphrey listen-"

"No sir…I just can't anymore…it hurts to look at her."

Then Humphrey realized that he should leave due to the growing disturbance but decided he would leave today…why not cut losses and tell the truth. Humphrey sprinted and glanced off of Winston. He ran into the den and looked at Kate in her eyes. He stopped. Those eyes…golden and full of fire and energy…he spoke in front of the whole family.

"Kate…I have wanted to tell you ever since I knew you existed…I Love You…"

She blushed and looked away, smiling. Lilly giggled. Eve snarled. Kate looked at him into his eyes and she gasped, believing him.

"What did you say to my daughter?" Eve growled

"Technically you have two, so why don't you just call her by her name, and Yeah you heard me, I LOVE YOU KATE, nothing stops that from being true!"

" Humphrey… I-"

"I'm going to rip out your jugular and eat your-"

Humphrey rushed to Kate and arched his head around her neck- the wolf way of hugging and as he pulled away their noses rubbed and touched. Kate was shocked by the lightning fast surprise but…enjoyed it…

Eve was frozen in anger. Humphrey looked at her then to Kate and sprinted out of the den, as he did so Winston looked at him and spoke

"I'm proud of you but I hope you can run fast"

Humphrey Sprinted down the hill/path and looked behind him. Eve was growling after him and was catching up fast, Humphrey spotted the crowd by the caribou and jumped through them, as he glanced through wolves alike, he could tell he was slowing Eve down. Cause he could hear her running into other wolves in pursuit. He continued to sprint and saw the river chasm and made a run for it. Eve was still gaining on him. There was a split moment where he thought about fighting or jumping as he made his way towards the drop offs of the no longer flowing river and decided it would be suicide to attempt a fight with the pack leaders wife. Eve was practically eating Humphrey's tail. _THIS IS GONNA BE CLOSE!_ the drop off started and he jumped.

Humphrey was flying for about four seconds and braced for the ground, when he landed he tucked and rolled to absorb impact, he learned to do this from constantly forgetting to hold on to a sled of bark and falling to a close death. However when he got up to look around for Eve. This is when he saw her sprinting at him ten feet away. He attempted to sidestep her but failed, the result was her face smashing into his side causing immense pain and perhaps a broken rib. He crumpled side ways and she jumped on him and she asked him once more.

"What did you say to Kate, my married daughter?" Eve Growled

"That I love her, with every amount of happiness, lust, and brainpower I have!"

Eve smashed her face into his front left arm, and only then did he realize that she was ripping and tearing and eating. He screamed in ultimate pain as he felt his side being consumed by one of his own species. Eve didn't stop. Her muzzle was digging deeper as she used her teeth to shred through Humphrey's flesh. Humphrey could not move. He was in so much pain he couldn't scream or move. A crowd formed around the losing fight, somewhere he heard Kate.

"MOM STOP!"

There was a push on one side of Humphrey and Eve was not stopping at all. Her face was covered in blood and blood itself was everywhere. At this moment, Humphrey stopped. His vision blurred as he began to bleed out. His eyes didn't blink and he was looking up and not shifting at all. He couldn't feel anything now… it was going red In his vision then something happened that he never experienced before. He blinked and was seeing thousands if not millions of images of Kate including memories. Then…hatred.

Humphrey felt a spike of hatred, rage, and purified anger. _My road. My lonesome road… my road to the divide… can't end…like this…somebody…tell me… what do I have to do…_ somebody screamed in the background indicating to everyone that he had died but didn't. out of the corner of his eye, Humphrey could see Kate trying to cry. Then a spark flickered…he didn't feel anything except rage. Rage…and even more rage. He looked at Eve whose face was almost into his arm and side and push with all might and got her off. As she bounced off the ground she looked up in surprise. Then looked at everyone and everything. The blood. The amount that was on her once golden body shocked everyone and she felt like it was that worst most gruesome thing to do to someone for the simple reason that they had acquired a love for Kate…since childhood

At this moment Humphrey stood up on all fours un affected by his arm it seemed. He charged for Eve who attempted to sidestep it, she was successful but had not expected him to juke back around and jump on her. She became pinned. Humphrey, not himself anymore as it seems. Used his paw and smashed, thrashed and clawed until he felt too weak. He got up, leaving the wounded Eve and struggled toward Kate who was amazed but mournful of the two that were involved in the fight, there was blood everywhere and still coming from Humphrey. She realized the situation and rushed to him. He crumpled over as she did so and tried to speak.

"Oh my God! Humphrey!?"

"…Kate…Why?"

"Don't speak, your gonna be fine" Kate looked up to the spectating crowd.

"Somebody help me with this!" Kate yelled. No one did anything.

"Please!"

"Kate, what was… you said to meh…me?" Humphrey coughed.

"No…you can't die, please! I love you too!" She took his paw and held it.

"I figured… that…" Humphrey clenched his eyes closed in pain and looked up

Kate was looking at him in tears. Those eyes. Such torture they use to be…

"Find….Revelation 21:6….yeh…need to…read it…my….den" Humphrey clenched in pain once more the raised his head to Kate

He pushed enough to where they kissed on last time, then Kate felt his paw feel limp…she looked at him, he was still looking at her.

"_My lonesome road of happiness…joy, and…laughter ends…nowwwwwww….."_

"No….Please no…" There was nothing she could do. She closed his eyes…and cried.

She howled the recognizable tone the defined death…

_Three Years Later…_

On a hill a tall proud Alpha knowned as Kate stood looking at the ground. She was looking at a burial. On it she read every month the revelation on the piece of paper she found in the den those years ago:

_Revelation 21:6_

_I am Alpha and Omega, The beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is thirsty of the fountain of the water of life, freely._

She shed a single tear, and left the park, to travel her lonesome road to the divide.

**Again just a few errors fixed, not everything I'm sure but yes. And again, I need to know if I should go on, please review and tell me cause if I do choose to go on, all you readers out there will have to forget the three years later cause I'm building the story from after Humphrey dies…Or does he? We'll find out next week when I know you guys ought to have reviewed. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, lets turn this into a story everyone. Lets begin…**

Humphrey lost all control in his body. He couldn't move but he could here Kate crying. His eyes were closed yet he was seeing things. He heard something then he heard Kate run off along with all the other wolves he sensed. Humphrey still couldn't move but he heard something else. Talking. Movement that he would hide from. They were loud too. Humphrey could only see his dreams, witch consisted of memories of all kind. He was passing out when he realized that he was hearing humans, before total blackout, he felt himself get picked up.

"Look, it's a wolf… he's hurt…" student of Calamari Medical School walking by said.

"Hmm well…let me see…A pulse, say we can help this one lets get him back to the Lab!" A following instructor said.

They picked up the skinny yet well built Omega wolf and quickly restrained the wound with a medical incision kit in their SUV and drove to the large school about seven and a half miles north to the nearest city, which was called Culgary. The wolf was to be treated and released back into its environment once in full recovery, however the wound was severe. It would be two almost three weeks before recovery would be confirmed. Until then the wolf, in a temporary coma from shock will have to pull through.

_The Coma of Humphrey_

Everything was black and white, and fuzzy and a little silent. Humphrey rose in his dream and looked around. It was literally black and white around him but he could see that it was somewhat a forest he was in…was he dead? Was he alive? Somewhere in between? Humphrey looked at himself as he got up and saw that he was like a shadow that was flat black. He looked around and heard something. A scream. A blood curdling death cry that made him feel tempted to investigate but was utterly scared out of his mind and thought it would be insane to do so. Humphrey moved through this massive forest in the direction of the scream with a lot of self confidence and could only hear the sounds of wind in a forest and occasional movement of a tree, which was creaking of wood. No birds, or evidence of any life. He continued into the direction of the voice when he heard the scream again only this time it was so loud it was as if it was behind him… Humphrey was unbelievably afraid to turn around. He turned himself around curiously and slowly. Then there was a black figure, large female human floating. Its face wasn't visible but it was staring at Humphrey. He wanted to feel extremely scared but somehow from looking at this thing he felt like he was in deep calamity. But inside he could sense that fear was going to get the better of him. His vision was getting blurry and he could not tell what was going on when the thing floating before him.

"MAKE A CHOICE…TO MY LEFT ANF RIGHT…THERE ARE PATHS THAT WHICH YOU LIVE OR DIE…SHOULD YOU PICK THE CORRECT PATH, YOU WILL BE FREE FROM DEATH'S GRASP…"

Humphrey could not speak even though he tried but to the right and left of this thing there was a clearing of trees and emanating from both paths instead of black and white were real colors. To the right was a yellow that seemed like a sort of color reminding you of infection or something parasitic. To his left he saw the color of dark soothing purple that matched that of a plum. Humphrey was unsure.

"CHOOSE WISELY BUT QUICKLY, DEATH DOES NOT GIVE MANY A CHANCE…"

Humphrey walked slowly to the left avoiding to look at the hellish freak of a human and started to the purple path… then he felt long boney fingers on him and he turned around fast to look into the face of the monster. It had no eyes and its face looked like that of a dead child.

"YOU HAVE CHOSEN…correctly" the thing turned to mist and faded away.

Humphrey tuned back around and continued down this path. As he did so the vision he had left began to contrast so white that he blinked his eyes closed. When he opened the he was surrounded by eight humans, all adult size. There was a smaller one that had been applying sharp to his wounded shoulder and the humans cheered happily. Humphrey heard himself breathing hard and his blurred vision returning. The smaller human stood up and looked Humphrey in the eyes.

"Well young friend it seems your going to be just fine." Said a older looking human beside the small one.

"Wow I performed a successful operation on a wild wolf" The small human said proudly.

Humphrey cocked his head and tried to understand the humans. He turned and saw his wound. It was wrapped in some kind of…well wrapping. When he nibbled at it he felt it was soft and realized the blood splotch in the center. He noted that these humans where helping him heal and he looked at them and said:

"Wow, thanks."

Sam was a doctor in college and he got to perform a first operation on a wild animal that was closely related to a K9. His current subject was large gashes and lacerations for first aid and medical operation. He didn't think he was going to be successful but he was.

"Raw, Aroo." The wolf mouthed at them.

The humans where obviously understanding him but they were consulting with the smaller human and were patting him on his back. The small human looked to Humphrey and slowly walked up to him and in reaction Humphrey attempted to back away but his wound pained for a moment and stopped. The human looked at him close and spoke in a calm tone.

"Easy there buddy, you still need time to recover"

Humphrey tried to understand. But it was out of the question. These humans, he noted, where patching him up but to Humphrey, he was surprised to be alive. Humans are simply amazing. Over the course of his life he thought that humans usually where out to kill other wolves but these ones seemed kind. They where all dressed in white and the room he was in was filled with ominous tools and supplies in which Humphrey did not recognize. He looked at the wound again and remembered. Where was he? How far was he from the territory? _Where was Kate…Where was home?_ Humphrey knew the humans could not understand him but the only thing he could do is attempt to understand them. He saw a map on that journey that felt like ages ago and he hoped he was still close to the area and he could communicate to the humans where he needs to go…

"Well after two weeks our K9-J subject has recovered. Tomorrow we must place him back into his environment." The large human said allowed.

This human went to speak to the others. Humphrey looked around for a window or a way out. He could not see a single thing except the doors. Humphrey was then picked up by the small human. The human was calm and careful but Humphrey was still a little hesitant. Humphrey became too confused of his surroundings to note any area specifically. In fact…he was getting a little drowsy…Humphrey began to close his eyes, and was fast asleep.

**Sorry for shortness but I had to get others done, I will make up for it next chapter. See you all around and please…review for me. Next chapter will be a bit critical to the plot so yeah.**


End file.
